lotrofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Herr der Ringe Online: Die Schatten von Angmar
Der Herr der Ringe Online ist das erste und einzige MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) der Welt, das auf den Werken von J.R.R. Tolkien basiert. Der erste Teil des Spiels "Die Schatten von Angmar" wurde am 24. April 2007 veröffentlicht und ist ab 12 Jahren freigegeben. Der englische Originaltitel lautet The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar. Vorlage Auf der Basis von Romanen J. R. R. Tolkiens wurde die Spielumgebung Mittelerdes während des Dritten Zeitalters geschaffen, in welcher der Spieler eigene Abenteuer erleben kann. Das Spiel enthält die Gebiete von Eriador, mit dem Auenland, Bruchtal, Breeland sowie einige andere Schauplätze. In späteren Teilen werden weitere Länder folgen. Die Informationen hierfür werden aus den beiden Büchern "Der Herr der Ringe" und "Der kleine Hobbit" entnommen, hingegen nicht aus dem "Silmarillion" für welches Turbine keine Lizenz erwarb. Das Projekt basiert ebenso nicht auf den Filmen von Peter Jackson, für welche die Firma Electronic Arts die Spielelizenz besitzt. Entwicklung Zu Beginn der Entwicklung eines Onlinerollenspiels im tolkinschen Mittelerde erwarb die Firma Vivendi Universal Games die Lizenz. Als Arbeitstitel wurde MEO – Middle Earth Online gewählt. Nachdem das Projekt 2001 gestartet wurde, verlief der Entwicklungsprozess schleppend. Darum wurde die Linzenz im Jahr 2005 an Turbine Entertainment übertragen. Diese Firma wollte zusammen mit Tolkien Enterprises das Spiel schnellstmöglich im Sinne des Vorbilds realisieren. Durch diverse Probleme wurde der Veröffentlichungstermin seit 2004 mehrfach verschoben. Unter dem Titel LOTRO (Lord of the Rings Online) bzw. in der deutschen Lokalisierung HdRO (Herr der Ringe Online) wurde der endgültige Verkaufsstart aber erst im April 2007 verwirklicht. Im November 2008 erhielt das Spiel seine erste große Inhaltserweiterung Die Minen von Moria'' , welche das maximale Charakterlevel von 50 auf 60 anhobt, die zwei neuen Klassen Hüter und Runenbewahrer für die Spieler verfügbar machte, das System der legendären Gegenstände einführte sowie die umfangreichen Regionen die Minen von Moria und Lothlórien hinzufügte. Außerdem erfuhr das Monsterspiel eine umfangreiche Überarbeitung. Im Dezember 2009 wurde die zweite große Inhaltserweiterung ''Die Belagerung des Düsterwalds veröffentlicht. Das maximale Charakterlevel wurde mit dieser Erweiterung von 60 auf 65 angehoben, der südliche Düsterwald kam als neue Region hinzu und das Scharmützelsystem wurde eingeführt. Im November 2010 wurde Der Herr der Ringe Online (in Europa) kostenlos spielbar. Mit dem Start von Free to Play wurde der HdRO-Shop in das Spiel implementiert und die neue Region Enedwaith hinzugefügt. Charakter Der Spieler erstellt sich zu Beginn eine Figur (Charakter), mit welcher er das Spiel erleben will. Für jeden Server können 5 Charaktere erschaffen werden, es stehen derzeit 4 deutsche Server, 5 englische und 2 französische zur Verfügung. Aus den 4 verbündeten freien Völkern Menschen, Zwerge, Hobbits oder Elben stehen jeweils sowohl männliche als auch weibliche Figuren zur Auswahl, bis auf die Zwerge, bei denen nur männliche gewählt werden können. Zu jeder Auswahl läßt sich ein kleines Video abspielen. Die unterschiedlichen Werte der Rassen bringen spieltechnisch keine bemerkbaren Vor- oder Nachteile. Jede Rasse hat bestimmte Attribute (Grund-Eigenschaften wie Beweglichkeit) und die zwei dynamischen Werte Macht und Moral. Macht entspricht sowohl „Stamina“ (Ausdauer) als auch magischer Kraft, Moral ersetzt in HdRO die üblichen Lebenspunkte. Wer von den Helden seinen Lebenswillen verliert, ist besiegt und taucht an „Respawnpunkten“ auf, mit reduzierten Maximalwerten und beschädigter Ausrüstung. NPC-Gegner können allerdings sehr wohl getötet und geplündert (ausgenommen) werden. Als zweites bestimmt der Spieler eine Klasse (Barde, Waffenmeister, Wächter, Jäger, Kundiger, Schurke, Hauptmann, Hüter oder Runenbewahrer). Die Klassen sind ähnlich wie in anderen Rollenspielen auf bestimmte Völker beschränkt. So hat z.B. ein Mensch die Wahl zwischen allen Klassen, ein Hobbit jedoch nur die Möglichkeit, sich zwischen 4 Klassen zu entscheiden. Der Wächter ist der klassische "Tank", der den meisten Schaden einstecken kann und meist an vorderster Front steht. Der Schurke kann sich durch Schleichen unsichtbar machen und Gegner durch Tricks verwirren, später auch Gefährtenmanöver auslösen. Der Kundige kommt einem Magier am nächsten, hat Tierbegleiter und heilt besondere Beeinträchtigungen. Der Barde ist Heiler mit Schadenspotential. Der Jäger ist nicht nur ein Fernkämpfer mit Bogen, sondern kann Gegner auch in Fallen fesseln und Teleportportale für sich und andere öffnen. Der Waffenmeister beherrscht eine Vielzahl an Waffenarten und Angriffen. Der Hauptmann kann seine Gefährten stärken oder verbessern (Buffs) und besitzt einen Herold als Begleiter. Zu den Rassen kann eine bestimmte Herkunft gewählt werden, wo die Figur geboren wurde. Die Figur kann anschließend noch im Aussehen, allgemeinen Körperbau, Gesichtszügen, Frisuren, Haut- und Haarfarbe den Wünschen des Spielers etwas angepasst werden. Zum Abschluß kann der Figur ein Name gegeben werden, für jede Herkunft werden je nach Geschlecht eine Reihe von typischen Namens-Silben empfohlen. Namensregeln verbieten beleidigende Namen, bekannte Heldennamen aus dem Werk Herr der Ringe und andere. Auf Rollenspielservern sind alle Namen unzulässig, die nicht zum Buch Herr der Ringe passen und werden nach Spieler-Meldungen umgenannt. Im Spielverlauf erwirbt der Charakter Fertigkeiten, die meisten davon durch die Klasse festgelegt, wenige durch den Beruf oder Traits. Nach fast jedem Stufenaufstieg kann man bei einem Trainer-NPC (computergesteuerte Figur) für seine Klasse spezifische aktive und passive Fertigkeiten (mit Spielgeld) käuflich erwerben. Die aktiven zieht man aus dem Skill-Fenster in die Schnelleisten, wo man sie durch Anklicken oder selbst belegbare Tasten aktiviert, wenn Bedarf und Möglichkeit besteht. Manche Skills sind in Stufen angeordnet, um einen Stufe-2-Skill anwenden zu können, muß ein Stufe-1-Skill aktiv sein, etc. Im Gegensatz zu anderen MMORPGs gibt es in HdRO ein Talentsystem (Traits bzw. Eigenschaften durch „Taten“). Traits können rassenspezifisch, klassenspezifisch, legendär oder „Tugenden“ sein. Durch Questerfüllungen in verschiedenen Landschaften, dem Finden bestimmter Dinge wie einige Ruinen und dem Töten einer größeren Zahl von bestimmten Gegnern werden neue Titel (nur einer kann aktiv sein) und Boni auf Attribute erlangt und gesammelt, manchmal auch neue Skills oder Skillverbesserungen, meist durch häufige Anwendung vorhandener Skills. Von allen erlangten Traits können nur immer wenige gleichzeitig aktiv sein, man wählt oder ändert diese bei NPC-Spielleuten. Neben den Kampffähigkeiten kann jede Figur einen Beruf wählen, der aus 3 Handwerken besteht. Um das Zusammenspiel zu fördern, sind die Handwerke immer ein wenig von denen anderer Spieler abhängig, was sich durch Handel zwischen Spielern bewerkstelligen läßt; entweder im direkten Tauschhandel oder über die miteinander verbundenen Auktionshäuser. Spielwelt „Herr der Ringe online“ spielt auf Eriador, einem Teil von Mittelerde. Bislang sind die Landschaften Ered Luin, Auenland, Breeland, einsame Lande, Nordhöhen, Trollhöhen (mit Bruchtal), nördliche Nebelgebirge, Ettenöden und Angmar im Spiel vorhanden. Am 16.6.07 wurde die Region Evendim hinzugefügt. Mit der ersten Inhaltserweiterung "Die Minen von Moria" kamen die Gebiete Minen von Moria und Lothlórien hinzu, die Erweiterung "Die Belagerung des Düsterwalds" brachte den südlichen Düsterwald als neues Aufgabengebiet und mit dem Start von Free to Play kam Enedwaith als neues Gebiet hinzu. Die Spielwelt wird von vielen Spielern als eher klein, aber stimmungsvoll umgesetzt empfunden. Turbine hat sich viel Mühe gegeben, alle wichtigen Gegenden und Dinge einzufügen, die im Buch beschrieben werden. Das Auenland gilt als besonders gelungen. Auch wurden z.B. Baumarten wie Weiden, Eschen und andere, die im Buch vorkommen, gut erkennbar mit dem richtigen Blattwerk gestaltet. Gewisse Freiheiten sind aber umstritten, beispielsweise die katzenartige Größe der Zirperkirper, bevölkerte oder tierreiche Gebiete, die im Buch praktisch leer sind, Bilwisse (Goblins) und viele angriffslustige Tierarten im Auenland, usw. Spielverlauf Jeder Spieler startet in einem kleinen rasse-eigenen Solo-Abenteuer, das als Einführung in die Spielmechanik dient und ihn in gescripteten Ereignissen mit einigen wichtigen Figuren aus dem Herrn der Ringe bekannt macht. In dieser Phase kann sich der Spieler Zeit nehmen, seine bevorzugten Tastaturbefehle und Chatkanäle einzustellen sowie alle Interface-Elemente kennenzulernen. Dieses Intro ist beim zweiten Mal auch überspringbar. Man merkt sehr bald: das Spiel ist für Einsteiger und WoW-gewohnte Spieler leicht verständlich gemacht. Im Vergleich zu anderen MMORPGs ist es nur wenig komplex und hat einen sehr niedrigen Schwierigkeitsgrad. Auch die Charakterentwicklung ist linear und somit sehr einfach. Als nächstes finden sich die Spieler im Multiplayer-Startgebiet: Zwerge und Elben im verschneiten blauen Gebirge vor Thorins Hallen, Menschen und Hobbits in Archet nördlich von Bree. Hier wird deutlich: das Zentrum des Spielverlaufs sind sogenannte "epische" Quests, die lineare Haupt-Geschichten erzählen, gewürzt mit Videosequenzen und Instanzen (Gebiete, die nur für eine kleine Spieleranzahl betretbar sind und somit in mehreren Kopien vorhanden sind), sowohl für Solospieler als auch Gruppen. Zusätzlich werden noch optionale ebenfalls lineare Nebenquests geboten, die außer mit Erfahrungspunkten oft mit wählbarer guter Ausrüstung belohnt werden. Spielererzeugnisse kommen derzeit nicht immer an die Qualität der Quest-Ausrüstungen heran. Die epische Questreihe beendet das Start-"Tutorial" mit einer Instanz - einer Kopie eines Landschaftsbereiches für einen Spieler oder eine Spielergruppe. Man merkt gleich, daß das Spiel kampfzentriert ist. Ohne zu kämpfen kommt man in den epischen Questreihen gar nicht weiter, außerdem sind alle Gebiete außerhalb von Siedlungen voll von feindlichen Wesen, die zum Kampf oder zur Flucht zwingen. Durch Quests (= Aufträge durch NPCs, die mit einem Ring überm Kopf und am Radar gekennzeichnet sind), durch Traits sowie durch das Töten von Gegnern erwirbt die Spielfigur Erfahrungspunkte. Mit einer gewissen Anzahl davon (ganz unten an einem Balken zu sehen) steigt die Spielfigur in die nächste Stufe (auch Level genannt) auf, 50 sind derzeit maximal zu erreichen. Quests bringen viel Erfahrung und auch Abwechslung, wobei Aufträge zum Töten und/oder Ausschlachten/Plündern von toten Gegnern andere überwiegen. Die Quests bestehen oft aus mehreren Schritten und sind mit kleinen Geschichten begründet oder garniert. Daraufhin betreten die Spieler die eigentliche Spielwelt, jede Rasse in ihrem eigenen Startgebiet. Die Hobbits im Auenland, die Zwerge in Thorins Hallen im blauen Gebirge, die Menschen in Archet nahe von Bree, und die Elben in Celondim, südlich des blauen Gebirges, nördlich des Auenlandes. Dort finden die Spieler rassenspezifische "epische" Questreihen und eine große Fülle an kleinen bis längeren Nebenquests. Mit steigender Stufe werden auch immer mehr Gruppenquests verfügbar, die häufig in Instanzen spielen. Die Berufe sind in mehreren größeren Stufen nebenbei frei ausübbar, bei vielen gibt es für die Eröffnung der nächsten Stufe eine Quest zu erledigen. Die quest-bestimmten Erlebnisse der Spieler-Charaktere haben nicht direkt mit der Hauptgeschichte des Buches um den Ring zu tun. Statt dessen läßt Turbine die Spielerfiguren die Heimatreiche der freien Völker gegen Gruppen von Eindringlingen verteidigen und führt sie dann gegen eine Bedrohung aus dem Norden, ins (ehemalige) Angmar. Turbine nützt die Lücken in den Erzählungen Tolkiens, um sie mit eigenen Geschichten zu füllen und geht davon aus, daß sich im Norden genauso wie in vielen anderen Gebieten Saurons Diener sammeln und abgewehrt werden müssen. Das Add-On Evendim läßt die Spieler Aragorn beim Neuschmieden seines Schwertes Narsil helfen, imdem sie in Evendim nach einem passenden (magischen?) Stein für den Griff suchen. Mit Evendim kommen noch mehr nett gemachte Quests mit etwas mehr Abwechslung, die erste 24-Spieler-Instanz Helegrod, weitere Instanzen wie Carn Dûm und Set-Items, die es innerhalb und außerhalb von Instanzen zu finden und sammeln gilt. Die Geschichten, die die Spieler erleben, sollen zeitgleich zu Frodos Reise nach Mordor erfolgen. Bislang ist davon jedoch erst der Geschichts-Abschnitt vom Auenland bis nach Bruchtal vollständig. Die Spieler treffen die Gefährten des Buches nur an sehr wenigen Orten und nicht alles ist eindeutig nacheinander angeordnet. Dafür sind viele, wenn nicht alle Nebenfiguren des Buches zu finden, viele vergeben auch Aufträge. Mit der Zeit sollen die Spieler durch Quests geführt auf den Spuren der Gefährten nach Süden und Osten reisen. Aber auch dann werden die Spieler nicht direkt mit dem Ring und seiner Reise zu tun haben, sondern ihre eigenen Abenteuer erleben. Zwischendurch finden auch „Events“ statt; besondere kurzfristige Ereignisse wie das Sommerfest vom 20.6.2007 bis zum 10.7.2007, bei dem es zeitlich begrenzte käufliche Items gab und mehrere neue Quests zu erledigen galt, darunter einen wackligen Bierlauf unter Zeitdruck, neue Tanz-Emotes durch Nachtanzen (Emotes) erwerben und ein Hühner-Fußballspiel. Große Events mit hohen Spielerzahlen wie von GMs (Game-Mastern) geführte Massenschlachten gegen plötzlich auftauchende Monsterhorden mußten wegen Serverstabilitätsproblemen bisher verschoben werden. Kleinere Events wie von Spielern veranstaltete Gedichte-Wettbewerbe, Wettschwimmen, Festessen oder der von GMs geleitete Musikwettbewerb (in Lotro lassen sich einige Musikinstrumente 3 Oktaven weit frei spielen und jetzt auch mit externem ABC-Notensystem „programmieren“) verliefen aber schon reibungslos. Für alle die das ABC -Notensystem nurtzen wollen, gibt es den Ordner "Der Herr der Ringe Online" in dem Ordner "Dokumente". Dort muss man nur einen Ordner "Musik" erstellen und seine ABC-Datein einfügen. Dann kann man diese im Spiel selbst mit den Befehl "/titelliste"auflisten lassen. Ab Stufe 10 ist es den Spielern möglich, durch dunkle Wahrsagerteiche die Region Ettenöden zu betreten und dort in die Haut eines Monsters zu schlüpfen. Um das Monster „hochzuleveln“ gilt es, Quests zu erfüllen und Spielercharaktere zu besiegen. Ab Stufe 40 können nämlich Spielercharaktere die Ettenöden betreten und mit den Monster-Spielern im PvP kämpfen. In PvP-Schlachten soll die Kontrolle über 5 Schlüsselgebiete ergattert oder behalten werden. An Transportsystemen sind nutzbar: eine Heimatkarte mit Teleport nach Hause, ein Heimteleport-Skill für alle Rassen in ihre Stammheimat ab Stufe 25 und ein unterschiedlich verbundenes Stallnetz, wo man Pferde käuflich mieten kann, die einen jeweils zu bestimmten anderen Ställen bringen. Man kann dabei nur Ställe ansteuern, die man zuvor bereits entdeckt hat, wenige haben auch Stufen-Voraussetzungen. Ab Stufe 35 kann jeder Spieler ein Pferd oder Pony kaufen und erquesten, das er quasi aus dem Nichts rufen und frei steuern kann. Vertrieb Die Firma Codemasters Online ist für den Vertrieb und den Service in Europa verantwortlich. Seit November 2010 ist das Spiel in Europa kostenlos spielbar (seit September 2010 in Nordamerika), Man kann es kostenlos herunterladen und erhält unbegrenzten Zugang zur Spielwelt. Free to Play Free to Play bietet mehr Auswahl und Optionen, um so zu spielen, wie man es möchte. Man kann das Spiel kostenlos herunterladen und ohne Abonnement oder Kreditkarte beginnen zu spielen. *'''Freier Spieler: kostenloser Zugang zur Spielwelt, spielt die epische Geschichte unbegrenzt, Wahl zwischen 4 Rassen und 7 Klassen, 2 Charakterfelder, Aufgabenpacks Ered Luin, Auenland, Breeland und Einsame Lande (bis Level 30) *'Premium Spieler': Nach dem ersten Einkauf im HdRO-Shop erhält man kostenlos weitere Dinge: Alles was Freie-Spieler erhalten PLUS: Zusätzliches Charakterfeld, Erhöhtes Goldlimit, Schnellerer Login. *'VIP Spieler': Spieler, die ein Abo abschließen erhalten alles, was Freie-Spieler erhalten PLUS: Uneingeschränkter Zugriff auf alle Aufgaben und Gebiete bei "Der Herr der Ringe Online: Die Schatten von Angmar", Zugang zum Monsterspiel, VIP-Vorteile - Mehr Charakterfelder, kein Goldlimit, erweiterte Eigenschaften und zusätzliche Vorteile wie Erfahrungspunkte durch Ausruhen und Priorität beim Login, außerdem monatlich 500 Punkte, die im HdRO-Shop ausgegeben werden können. Für detailliertere Informationen besucht die Free to Play Informationsseite. ﻿ Weblinks *turbinegames.com *Europäische Homepage von Codemaster *Homepage des Spiels en:The Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of Angmar Kategorie:Der Herr der Ringe Online Kategorie:Inhalt